Longing
by Yami no Saku-chan
Summary: RTNSasuke the playboy started to feel weird after getting hit by the Hyuug girl and now he had to find out what it exactly was. He did find out what it was... RTNHinata could only stare at what he just dared to do to her, she was frozen, her whole been just froze... "That stupid Uchiha, just wait until I'll get you!" she growled and dashed off after him.


**Paring: HinaSasu **

**Type: One-sh****ot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or RTN, I hope you'll enjoy this HinaSasu One-shot ;) _And this is for a HinataSasuke contest in Deviantart, wish me luck! :) I wonder if I'll win... we'll see lols, like I said wish me luck please! xD _**

**Longing  
**

It was a lovely day, the sun glowered down to the earth, while birds were chirping their melody of the day. And the pitch blue sky stayed proudly by the heavens, shining down to the ground. It looked like the sky was dancing, while the sun was its light, maybe this would be indeed a great day for the Uchiha boy. The black haired boy could only smirk to himself, it would be indeed a great day for the Uchiha...

Uchiha Sasuke was walking down the road through Konoha streets, staring up to the sky with a grin across his face, no one would suspect what was going through his mind... And maybe, just maybe they were afraid to know.

A silent laugh erupted from his lungs, startling the birds sitting on the branches at each sides of the road. As soon as the lone teen walked past them, the birds' feathers turned into a light pink. Their eyes followed every step the Uchiha took, until he came out from sight, and saddening the birds greatly.

When he turned around the corner, an innocent smirk crawled up to his lips. Uchiha Sasuke was indeed popular, whether by animals or humans. Before his whole being vanished through the corner, he winked at the birds, making them pass out with pure satisfaction. Another laugh escaped his mouth, he so enjoyed all of these attentions. It was what he always did on a beautiful day like this, flirt with any girl you see, whether human or animal. And really, those birds would always stare at him like that, plus it was fun to tease them for a bit, wasn't it?

This wouldn't be any ordinary routine day for the Uchiha, no, this would be indeed far from ordinary, a very interesting, and great day. Something has bothered his mind a lot during yesterday evening to today, something he just couldn't stop thinking about, or should he say rather someone?

This someone just wouldn't leave his mind, how much he tried. He actually tried to stop thinking about that someone, but he couldn't, nothing worked. He played with girls more than normally, but still his mind would only think of that person. He never noticed her so much before, until yesterday...

_Uchiha Sasuke was sitting at his ordinary place on the bench outside of the hot spring, many different kind of girls hugging him close, as he smirked. A few minutes later, the position getting unchanged, a girl stepped out from the hot spring, revealing clothing sticking to her body. Droplets of steamy water stained her long dark hair, making the Uchiha unable to look away from her form._

_A decisions just went through his head as he stood up from his place at the bench, leaving behind the other random girls to sulk from his absence. Holding a rose in his right hand, while making out his best gentleman smile, the black head walked towards the girl, standing in front of her view. _

_The girl glanced at him, her eyes hardening while she stood firmly on the ground. _

"_Hinata-chan, let's go out together, shall we?" he asked, smiling widely, while holding the rose steadily in front of the hyuuga girl. _

_For a few seconds she just stared at him, until she roared in rage, her fist meeting with the Uchiha boy's face. Sasuke stumbled back to the other girls and they held him protectively, all glaring at the Hyuuga female. _

"_Don't do that ever again, you bastard, tch," Hinata snarled angrily, leaving the hot springs, her hair swaying as she walked. _

_Sasuke watched her the whole time as she walked, his eyes in shock, and a weird feeling making itself known in his gut. His beautiful face just got destroyed by her fist, but oddly enough he didn't feel any anger boiling. He felt... _

Sasuke finally understood what that feeling was, he was interested in her, and wanted to be with her. She probably would hit him again, but he wouldn't mind, he even kinda looked forward to get hit by a beautiful girl like her. Hyuuga Hinata has sprout up the Uchiha's interest and so he wasn't going to let her off so easily. No way would he do that, how often does a girl slip trough his fingers? Never!

The Uchiha continued with his walk, looking forward to his final destination, the ramen shop. A bird whispered through his ear and told him that Hinata was at the random shop, eating...Well eating ramen.

Finally his steps became slower, as the ramen shop came into sight. A grin appeared across his face, while seeing Hinata in all her glory sit, and slurp some ramen down her throat. Weirdly enough, the Uchiha boy felt thrilled while watching her sip down the noodles, her lips looking very appealing.

The Uchiha shook his head hastily and righted his clothes, smiling kindly, as he went over to the eating girl. He sat down next to her side, the girl glancing at him in the corner of her eyes with a watchful look, just in case the guy would try something weird with her.

"No need to be so watchful Hinata-chan," he said while, smiling as he turned to look through her eyes.

Hinata glared into his dark eyes, clenching her chopstick lightly. "Didn't I tell you not to bother me, Uchiha?" She spat through gritted teeth, making the Uchiha's eyes sadden at her rough treatment.

"tch, and don't try to act sad with me, you won't fool me..." she returned back to her ramen, trying to ignore the man next to her.

Sasuke coughed for three very long seconds and looked at her hair, his eyes glinting. He brought his right hand close to her hair and grabbed a hold of the smoothness, holding it gently.

Hinata's face clenched at the sensation, her face burning with fire, while her stomach was fluttering. When she felt his breath on her hair, it was enough to make her burn with redness, from both anger and embarrassment. She stomped up from the chair, glaring at the bowl of ramen, as she ripped the chopsticks to shreds. She picked up the small wooden pieces of the chopsticks she just destroyed and splashed them on top of his head, glaring at him before stomping off.

Her whole face was burning with redness as she left, after all, no man dared to do something like that, which the Uchiha just did. It was too much for the Hyuuga to handle, just...Too much.

Hinata hurried away from the scene, at this moment she didn't want to have anything to do with Sasuke. Even so, she felt something weird in her chest, and she could only laugh at herself. Loud laughter echoed throughout the street, as she clutched her stomach in pain off laughing to much.

'Shit, what is this...feeling...' she wondered, her eyes glancing down as she went towards a lake not so far from the ramen stand.

After a few minutes she stopped and sat down on the grass, staring into the shimmering water. She noticed how red her face still was, making her groan at herself. Hyuuga Hinata wouldn't fall for the Uchiha's games, so it was no way she would let him win, just no way. She would stay as the winner to the end, of whatever he was doing.

"Stupid Uchiha..." she mumbled, throwing back her head, and laying down on the comfortable solid.

She shut her eyes closed, as her hands clenched, her eyebrows twitching lightly, feeling the breeze wash over her. She also hoped it swept away the redness across her face, she could still her face burning, but she had no idea why. How could she, Hyuuga Hinata get red 'cause someone touched her hair? And it was the Uchiha who did it. Hinata could only ponder at the question lingering in her mind, making her slightly more pissed.

"Just wait when I see you again, stupid Uchiha..." she mumbled, feeling herself getting a bit tired, as she relaxed more into the land.

"Stupid? Now that was mean Hinata-chan..." she heard a pouting sound right above her, startling her for a second, as she quirked open her eyes in haste, staring into black ones.

Hinata growled, seeing the familiar face of the Uchiha that just wouldn't leave her alone for the day. It seriously pissed her of greatly, making her wanting to hit him real, real hard. She lifted up her head, but it got smashed right back to where it came from.

"Fuck," she groaned in pain, clenching her teeth, as she rubbed the sore spot at the back of her head.

Her eyes once again opened, staring straight into his eyes, though one thing was different from before... His eyes were awfully close to hers, pissing her off, and darkening her face. Her light skin turned to a dark red-ish color, but his face on the other hand was grinning, while closing in on her face. When Sasuku's face got way to close for the girl's liking, she thrust her hands straight into his face, trying to peer him off with no success. He captured her hands, hovering them above her head, as he pressed them against the grass. Her hands had gotten secured by his, letting his face get closer for her slight discomfort. Something deep in her chest was actually excited by what was going to happen, but Hinata wouldn't believe it, that she would actually want it...

"Uchiha," she breathed heavily. "what the hell do you think you're doing, you bastard!?"

Sasuke smirked in respond, staring into her Crystal white eyes. "Well, Hinata-chan, I'm just having fun with the girl I like~" he stated softly, lowering his lips down to her mouth, his lip touching hers only barely.

Before he went further, he glanced to her, seeing her blush in an instant, as her breath got lower. Sasuke took this as a sign to continue and he finally let his lips rest on hers gently, Hinata's face blushing bright red, as well as anger started over boiling in her head. He retreated back from the kiss, released her hands, and got above her form, leaving her.

"Thank you for the kiss, Hinata-chan," he said and waved, getting out of her sight.

The hyuuga girl laid still in place, not even one single muscle moving. The poor girl, she was paralyzed, she had no idea what just occurred to her virgin lips.

It took her a good five minutes until she woke up from her frozen state. Her head was boiling over in anger, her face turning redder by the minutes, she was so pissed of that no one would want to see her rage.

Hinata threw a kick at a tree, making it fall down down in million of pieces, as she dashed for the Uchiha playboy. While running through Konoha stree, every human, and animal were watching her with frightening looks across their faces. Who could blame them, the Hyuuga girl just looked so pissed, that no one would live this through.

She suddenly halted her steps, making her to glide into the back of Uchiha Sasuke, both landing down to the ground, her falling on top of him.

Sasuke groaned loudly beneath her, her orbs never leaving him.

"Hinata-chan, you don't need to be so rough," he said, his face smirking as he rotated beneath her, so his back faced the ground, and his head facings hers.

Hinata glared at his happy looking face, his smirk was widening, which just happened to make her angry.

"Why do you look so satisfied, Uchiha?" she asked, her tone dark, and angry.

"No reason. I take it that you like me too Hinata-chan? It makes me happy," he said smiling, making the girl go surprised.

"Well... i'll blame you for my weird behavior, stupid Sasuke..." she mumbled his name and slammed her lips on top of his, devouring him wholly, surprising the teen, but he responded back as quickly.

After their make out session, Neji pulled off her cousin, as Naruto pulled back Sasuke. Of course Sasuke wasn't happy getting stopped, especially when he finally got the girl he had wanted to have. His fan girls were standing and crying, begging him to keep them company too. Sasuke could only stare at them, shaking his head.

"Sorry girls, I'll only devote myself to one girl now," he said with a smiling his face, as he walked over to Hinata and secured her arm with his.

Hinata was blushing darkly, trying to get out of his hold, but Sasuke held on tightly, refusing to release her.

"Stupid Uchiha..." she mumbled angrily, but she was actually very happy in the deepest part of her heart.

Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke walked hand in hand the rest way of Konoha street, disappearing in the light.

**End **

**I hope the HinaSasu fans enjoyed reading this short one-shot :) **


End file.
